Screening panel system for ore screening decks that is now widely used by the mining industry, replaced the earlier screening cloths and large wire screening frames. These screening panels are known to be either of Rubber or Polyurethane with steel reinforcements. It is also known that such panels are manufactured by hot vulcanized method or casting. The panels are adapted to be secured with the support frame of the screen machine by bolting. The panels may also be secured to the frame with an alternate method using a pin and separate lug arrangement.
A difficulty encountered in using the panels in vogue is that during screening operation, lump or big particles cause substantial impact on these panels. Consequently, the panels get worn out at a faster rate. To be precise, the screening portion gets damaged away due to constant use and consequent wear and tear, rendering the entire screen panel unfit for use after a certain period of operation. Also, due to low screening efficiency, the stratification achieved in the screened material is low.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need to design improved screen panels for its application in mining and quarrying industries, which have replaceable portions in the screening portion, so that the longevity of the screen panel is substantially improved and simultaneously, the screening efficiency is improved.
The present invention meets the aforesaid long felt need.
All through out the specification including the claims, the words “screen panel”, “mining”, “quarrying”, “mineral”, “ores”, “abrasion resistant”, “wear resistant”, “rider bar”, “reinforcement portion”, are to be interpreted in the broadest sense of the respective terms and includes all similar items in the field known by other terms, as may be clear to persons skilled in the art. Restriction/limitation, if any, referred to in the specification, is solely by way of example and understanding the present invention.